


This Mess We Are In

by alfaorionis



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Matt e Karen sono stati inghiottiti dalla nebbia londinese – è una città cannibale quella, aveva detto sua mamma stampandogli un bacio in fronte prima della partenza da Birmingham. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Mess We Are In

**Author's Note:**

> Tre flash smarvill molto fluffose e stupide, scritte per il Carnevale delle Lande con i prompt: Jeans, Occhiali, Barba.  
> Titolo ai RadioHead.

Atto I

Matt e Karen sono stati inghiottiti dalla nebbia londinese – è una città cannibale quella, aveva detto sua mamma stampandogli un bacio in fronte prima della partenza da Birmingham.  
Arthur aveva sorriso accondiscendente e caricato la valigia sul treno, negli occhi tutta la gioia che accompagna ogni nuova avventura.  
Era sempre stato un bravo bambino, non aveva mai combinato – troppi – guai, ma quando si metteva in testa qualcosa, l’avrebbe fatta, inutile opporsi: e lui aveva scelto di sfidare la grande metropoli mangia uomini e diventare attore. Suo padre l’aveva lasciato con questi affettuosi ricordi e l’augurio di realizzare i sogni. E ricordandogli di chiamare casa una volta arrivato, sennò chi la sente tua madre.  
A distanza di quasi cinque anni, Arthur non può ancora credere che entrambi i pronostici dei suoi genitori si siano avverati: okay, della sua magnifica carriera artistica non aveva mai dubitato, però i vicoli di Londra si sono letteralmente divorati i suoi amici.  
Ellie Darvill ha sempre ragione.  
Inizia così a contare fino a dieci mentalmente, per rilassarsi, ma combattere con Amy Pond e il Dottore, insieme, in Oxford Street e con tanto di saldi, in una domenica uggiosa in cui no, lui non sarebbe mai uscito - nessuna persona sana di mente lo farebbe – richiede una pazienza che nemmeno un uomo stoico come lui possiede.  
Si è voltato giusto un attimo e – pouf! – quello stupido moccioso, con tanto di fida assistente, è sparito per la terza volta consecutiva in una mattinata.  
Arthur si siede sulla prima panchina che trova e si strofina gli occhi per la stanchezza: la sera prima le riprese sono terminate a un orario improponibile.  
Naturalmente, i cellulari costosissimi dei due colleghi sono irraggiungibili. E non sa nemmeno in che diavolo di traversa si trovi.  
Perso e solo. Tanto vale mettersi comodi e aspettare.

«’Thur, Arthur» Karen gli sta tirando una manica gentilmente «Ti sei addormentato».  
Ci mette un po’ ad assimilare.  
In pubblico? Voglio morire.  
Si sveglia completamente, già rosso per la vergogna, e due occhi allegri lo fissano tra ciglia lunghissime.  
Dietro una montatura orribile.  
Sono andati a comprare degli occhiali. Li hanno visti in vetrina e Matt se n’è innamorato, spiega la rossa.  
«Ma tu non avresti approvato la mia scelta – perché sei noioso. Quindi non ti abbiamo detto niente.»  
L’hanno abbandonato per un paio di occhiali.  
Rosa.  
Quello che lo fa più arrabbiare è che, sul viso tenero di Matt, non stanno nemmeno così male.

 

Atto II

Matt l’ha trascinato a fare shopping.  
Rimpiange anche che Karen sia rimasta a casa. Sarebbe stata un ottimo sostegno morale o, meglio, si sarebbe potuto lamentare con lei.  
Invece adesso è seduto su una sedia troppo scomoda, completamente solo e sommerso da almeno otto paia di jeans.  
Il suo accompagnatore, come lo aveva presentato quando era passato a Birmingham per salutare dopo un weekend in Irlanda – Ma Ellie non è una donna stupida – canticchia allegramente dal camerino.  
«Matt, ti sentirà tutto il negozio se non la smetti e ci fermeranno per le foto e tutto il resto, se si accorgono di noi» latra, torturandosi le mani nervosamente.  
Matt non lo fa involontariamente, ma più gli suggerisce di mantenere un profilo basso, più sembra essere una calamita naturale per la folla, con la sua espressione birbante e i suoi modi gentili, sempre pronto a firmare autografi e gridare cose stupide come “Bow ties are cool” o “Geronimo!”, prendendo a braccetto le fan entusiaste.  
Mentre Arthur, nonostante la gratitudine infinita che prova, ora come ora desidera solo tornare nel suo appartamento e impiegare in modo più fruttuoso il suo pomeriggio.  
La sua testolina capelluta sbuca dalla tenda, sentendosi chiamato in causa.  
«Secondo me, il primo che ci farà “scoprire” sarai tu con il tuo starnazzare» strizza l’occhio nel dirlo, perché questa faccenda del “non voglio che i paparazzi violino la mia privacy quindi posso mettermi gli occhiali da sole anche se piove” da parte di Arthur per lui non ha il minimo senso. Gli sembra quasi di vivere in un film d’azione, in cui il protagonista deve portare a termine la sua missione senza farsi vedere dai cattivi di turno.  
«Passiamo a questioni più importanti: come mi stanno questi calzoni?».  
Arthur sta per avere un embolo.  
Nonostante questo si alza con una calma inconsueta e si avvicina con fare critico «Fammi vedere meglio».  
Con uno scatto atletico che appartiene più al centurione che ad Arthur, il ragazzo s’infila nel camerino e cinge la vita di Matt, premendo sulla sua coscia il suo principio di erezione.  
«Non sono male questi jeans» soffia al suo orecchio «ma staresti meglio senza».  
Se tanto bisogna attirare l’attenzione, tanto vale farlo per un motivo valido.

 

Atto III

Sta piovendo, nessuna novità.  
Una pioggia fitta e tagliente come aghi di vetro e – stranamente – silenziosa.  
È piacevole, la pioggia di Londra, ha un che di materno, è mite e metodica come le cose che piacciono ad Arthur.  
Infatti ad Arthur piace la pioggia. Da sempre.  
Da bambino saltava nelle pozzanghere davanti al vialetto oppure insieme a sua sorella cercava le lumache nel giardino del nonno, tra le petunie rigogliose di un rosa pallido e i boccioli delle gardenie.  
Da adolescente, invece, aveva scoperto che la pioggia è l’accompagnamento perfetto per le note nostalgiche della chitarra: spesso era in tournée con la compagnia della madre, lontano da casa e da suoi amici.  
Qualcuno, però, sta rovinando il suo angolino di tranquillità in questo tempo sospeso, rubato alle riprese. Dolce, meritato nulla.  
Il ragazzo alza gli occhi dal libro che sta leggendo, completamente stravaccato sul divano del proprio appartamento.  
«Se avessi veramente una Tardis, ce ne saremmo andati da un bel pezzo, in un posto meno nuvoloso. Che ne so, il Sole. O Mercurio. Ci saranno le nuvole su Mercurio?» sul tappeto ai suoi piedi, Matt ha il broncio.  
«Perché non fai qualcosa per distrarti? Guarda la Tv» gli passa il telecomando incoraggiante, per ricevere poi un’occhiataccia «L’antenna ha iniziato a fare i capricci mezz’ora fa, te l’ho anche detto. Ma tu eri troppo impegnato a leggere quello stupido libro per la milionesima volta».  
«Aspetta, aspetta: Le Cronache di Narnia non sono uno “stupido libro!”. Sono una scuola di vita. Tutti dovrebbero leggerle!».  
Arthur ha la voce un po’ più acuta del normale, quindi Matt decide di ritrattare l’affermazione, tirandosi su a sedere accanto a lui e fingendosi interessato.  
In realtà il suo vero intento è stendersi addosso al fidanzato e rubargli un angolo del plaid.  
«Ma quindi non ho capito: Edmund è un traditore ed è il tuo personaggio preferito?»  
Il minore sorride nel cercare di comprendere la logica di Arthur, ormai incantato ad accarezzargli il pizzetto biondo del mento.  
L’altro continua a blaterare dell’evoluzione del personaggio e tutto il resto, ma ormai Matt si è accomodato tra le sue braccia e ha iniziato a riempirgli il viso di baci infantili.  
«Ti piace così tanto, la mia barba? Karen mi ha detto di tagliarla».  
«In realtà» scende a succhiargli il lobo di un orecchio «stavo pensando» un brivido attraversa la schiena del compagno «Che già il solo fatto di avere la barba, dimostra come tu sia troppo grande per leggere i libri di C.S. Lewis».

Per Arthur Matt non capisce niente di letteratura.  
Glielo dirà domani.


End file.
